Team Vortex
by Undead Fangirlsama
Summary: When Tessa Quinn and her best friends end up in Red vs. Blue, all they have is the armor on their backs, the weapons they've been supplied with and a message to have fun. Great right? Yeah, for them. Red and Blue won't survive long with these four Red Vs. Blue Fans running around. (I own nothing but my OC's everything else goes to their rightful owners. Bummer huh?)
1. Meeting the Team

**_Hey guys! Alright so no new updates yet for my other stories but I'm working on them. I swear to god on that one. Anyways, I promised this to my best friends, a spot in one of my stories, so they got their own stories. The crazy and amazing people they are they deserve this. Without them, I wouldn't be where I am or who I am. Thanks a million guys!_**

 ** _Anyways, enjoy the story!_**

* * *

 **Team Vortex-**

 **Sergeant Tessa Quinn**

 **Weapons: Shotgun and DMR**

 **Armour: Emerald Green and Orange Accents**

 **Corporal Gabrielle Hunter**

 **Weapons: Rocket Launcher and Duel wield Plasma Rifles**

 **Armour: Blue with Silver Accents**

 **Private Corvus Hallows**

 **Weapons: Energy Sword and Needler**

 **Armour: Forest Green and Yellow Accents**

 **Private Bucky Baggins**

 **Weapons: Sniper Rifle and Magnum**

 **Armour: Red with Dark Grey Accents**

* * *

I should have known our usual friendly match of Halo on the X-Box would be interrupted. It always is. I'd just never accounted that it would be interrupted by a swirling portal we'd later be named after. To probably give you a brief understanding of what is going on...

Hello dear readers! My names Tessa Quinn, and my three friends and I were kidnapped, stuffed in Mark V Spartan armor, and shoved into Red vs. Blue with our favorite weapons. Let's start from the being shall we?

* * *

"Get back here you cockbite! That's my rifle!" I growled at the teen beside me who's red Spartan was running as fast as the game would allow while I followed him in the tank.

"Bucky, give her back her sniper rifle!" Gabby said to her partner while she dealt with my partner, Corvus.

"No way, I killed her, it's mine." Bucky said, at that his character once again just dodged the round I'd shot at him.

"Gotcha!" Gabby shouted in glee with a fist pump as she shot down Corvus who'd been using the Bansee.

"Dammit! How come up always get the rocket launcher?" Corvus demanded, he'd been sitting on my left with Bucky and Gabby on my right, and as such, he'd had to lean forwards to look over at Gabby.

"Why do you always get the sword?" The look of horror on her face was comical as, her screen turned to find my tank standing behind her. I fired without hesitation.

"Son of a... TESSA!" She roared.

"What? You killed my partner. I thought we'd agreed that was fair." I retorted.

"Why do you two always get so worked up over this? It's only a video game." Bucky asked before I'd turned to him and fired.

"Dammit!"

I'd only paused long enough to grab my drink, and it was really the only warning I got for what was about to happen.

"Hey guys..." I said as I looked at the glass of ice tea in my hands. Ripples covered the surface of it and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end.

"What's the-" I screamed when the vortex just appeared above us. I'd gone through first being the closest, followed by Corvus, Gabby and lastly Bucky who'd been gripping the couch with his 'kung fu grip'. It was still funny that he managed to hold onto the couch for thirty seconds against a overgrown, dimensional vacuum.

* * *

I groaned. My head hurt, I felt like I'd been used as a baseball, and I was feeling slightly claustrophobic. This was mainly due to the helmet over my head that was blocking out all lights except for the light blue glow coming from the screen.

I'll never admit it to the others but I panicked, taking two minutes of hysterical breathing to try and figure out how to get my helmet off. Once I'd found the latch and hit the button, I was throwing the helmet off my head and breathing deeply like I'd been breathing poison.

Okay, maybe that's a bit dramatic, but hey, the group always said I had a dramatic flare to all my Transformers stories.

"Sweet... Primus... Above..." I gasped looking around wildly. It's not everyday you wake up in full body armor that was painted an emerald green with orange accents.. Who do I look like, Tony Stark?

Scattered around me were three other Spartans. A forest green one with yellow accents who was laying on his back snoring. One Corvus Hallows; check!

A sapphire blue female Spartan with silver accents laying on her stomach like she was sunbathing. The rocket launcher within arms reach was both a satisfying statement and a scary one. One Gabrielle Hunter, a-scary-firmative.

And last but not least the poor red and black accented Spartan laying on his back with his legs propped up against the wall like he was sitting on the wall rather than laying on the ground. Bucky Baggins was easy to pick out with the sniper rifle laying across his chest.

Don't get me wrong, it was later when bullets nearly got my ass (literally) that I worried about the fact I'd just become an OC. For now, I was acting about as well as the characters I wrote in my own fanfiction.

I was so damn excited, I ran right out of the cave we'd been hiding in, without my helmet, and right into the sight of the Reds and Blues firing at each other. I don't think they noticed me, but that didn't seem to stop their bad aim from nearly hitting me.

"FUCK-A-DUCK!" I screamed, taking off back into the cave with a very, very impressive speed. One I'd later come to know was way above normal. Corvus seemed to have been startled awake by my scream, sitting up with an energy sword very much present in his right hand. His head was still covered by his helmet but I could feel the confusion rolling off him in waves as his gold visor faced my way.

"Tessa?" He asked in confusion before his head looked down slowly to his hand and the energy sword. He yelped and threw the sword, directly at Gabby. Good news? The blade disappeared when he chucked it. Bad news? It hit her on the head and she startled awake, hands going to the rocket launcher. She rolled onto her feet, rocket launcher at the ready as she aimed around the cave in paranoia. This was super scary and bad ass at the same time. I'm sure many of you, dear readers, have faces that moment when you realize just how scary and cool your best friends are.

"Woah!" Bucky had ended up with a sword bouncing off his helmet which brought a Magnum out of hiding from I don't know where.

"Seriously Tessa? Fuck-a-duck?" Gabby asked in a flat tone before all of them were bursting out in laughter while my face colored red.

"I hated that poem for the damn duck!" I said hottly. That damn poem would be the bane of my existence I tell you!

"Why the hell are we in Halo armor?" Bucky asked as he fiddled with his helmet after lowering his Magnum back on his hip. I sighed before walking over and pressing the button on his helmet, releasing it and pulled it off to show his startled brown eyes looking up at me. His gravity defying dark brown hair was a mess and it took everything in me not to pet them down.

"Church just about hit my ass with his bad aim." I shrugged when Bucky looked up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"His aim sucks balls then." Gabby said as she put her rocket launcher on her back and took off her helmet, putting it under her arm like a basketball. Her green streaked blonde hair was chopped shorter than I remembered from the living room... Like a lot.

Her honey brown eyes were looking around the cave with that look that said 'we're screwed'.

"Maybe he was aiming for it." All of us turned to the sandy haired, blue eyed, man wearing forest green armor who shrugged helplessly as I picked up the shotgun off the ground that was near my helmet. Gabby pulled the two plasma rifles from where they were magnetized on her thighs like Carolina.

"That's beyond disturbing." Bucky said with a grimace.

"Hallows, are you asking to die today?" I asked, cocking the shotgun in my hands and Corvus shook his head quickly.

"Hey Tess, how are your hearing aids?" I paused to look over at Gabby before putting the shotgun on my back.

"Fine, they don't seem damaged as far as I can hear." I got flat looks from all my friends at the bad pun.

Hearing aids? Try prototype brain implants that were supposed to top the cochlear implants. I was born deaf you see, but I've had the implants behind my ears since I was two. My parents didn't want an imperfect child, so all the phantom pain I remember from then, still lingers even when I can't really remember the procedure itself.

"Hey what's that?" Corvus asked as he walked over to Gabby. On her shoulder was a small patch that said: **Black Ops; Corporal G. Hunter**

"She's not the only one. I'm wearing one too." Bucky said as he looked at the same spot showing us what his said.

 **Marksman; Private B. Baggins**

I grinned, that was perfect for the guy who was an amazing shot. He could keep the sniper... For now.

I looked over at Corvus and snorted.

 **Tech Support; Private C. Hallows**

I mentally debated how long it would be before someone decided to try and shoot him. I didn't think it would be long. He'd probably start to annoy us faster than you could say 'Fuck'. I looked down at my shoulder and gaped.

"Team Leader? Seriously!?" I growled.

 **Team Leader; Sergeant T. Quinn**

"Quinn as the leader and Hallows as the techy? We are so dead." Bucky said and I looked over at him with a glare. "Shutting up."

"If we're a team we should have a name." Gabby said with a smile and I grinned.

"Vortex."

"No, Tessa. That's just asking to get jinxed."

"If I'm a soldier you should call me Quinn. Everyone in this canyon is using their last name."

"What about the Freelancers?"

"No code names guys, we have enough problems."

"Last names then."

"Ugh, we're not going to win are we?"

"Fuck no, do I ever give up?"

"Just don't go steal Shelia."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Great plan dude."

"Fuck you Baggins. Hunter, I'd suggest going to get Quinn. I doubt the tanks here yet but just to be sure."

"On it Hallows."

"Might want to take her helmet too."

"OH SWEET A DMR! Guys come check this shit out! I just found a secret door!"

"This day just gets better and better."

* * *

 _ **Dearest Team Vortex,**_

 _ **I'm sure as you've found your all very, very far from home. As it is my unfortunate duty to write this letter, I'll have you know, I know shit about this so don't even ask. I'm just writing this so my boss will fuck off and leave me alone. The headaches you each woke up with are by-products of uploading various details into your brains. Nothing to much, I promise. Fighting skills, and of course how to use the vehicles. They are ridiculous after all. I should know.**_

 _ **Good luck and have fun, Vortex you're going to need it.**_

 _ **Sincerely, your new Handler,**_

 _ **Austin-776**_

 _ **PS, DON'T BREAK YOUR DAMN WEAPONS.**_

I read before looking over at the team who were all scattered around our new secret base hidden in the cliff face. It was full of terminals, crates of ammo, and grenades (ones I'd already locked up for obvious reasons).

"Have fun? Who does he think we- Shit." All of us looked at the spot where Hallows had originally been standing.

"Welp, let's go do some damage. Guys, load up." I said before grabbing my newly claimed DMR and putting it on my back while keeping a hold of my shotgun. I slid my helmet on before following my team who'd literally just run right out of the base.

 _ **"This is so cool!"**_ Hallows cheered over the radio.

 _ **"Just don't die, okay? There's a good chance one of Baggins and I will end up with Quinn's paperwork."**_ Hunter said back and I quickly knew where to find her. Where? Up on the cliff overlooking Red Base of course.

"We're gonna scar there guys for life aren't we?" She asked as we listened to Baggins and Hallows arguing on who'd put the stink boom in Blue Base.

"Yep, but we are." I said with a nod. I didn't need to see her face to know we were sharing the same grin. This would be freaking awesome!

 ** _"DON'T TOUCH THAT!"_**

 ** _"BUT IF YOU PUT IT IN HERE!"_**

"BOYS!"

 ** _"YES MA'AM!"_**

"Yeah, they're fucked." Hunter chuckled.

"Let's go bug the Reds, sister." I said before taking off towards Red Base. The fact that Hunter went invisible did not escape me nor the fact I'd just run faster than humanly possible.

Readers, welcome to my life as a Mary Sue in Red vs. Blue.

Sergeant Tessa Quinn of Team Vortex signing out.

God I love my job.

* * *

 **Dreamer: Done!**

 **Quinn:** _*Runs by chasing after Hallows*_ **Get back here with that popcorn!**

 **Dreamer:** _*Sweat drop*_ **Anyways, let me know what you think. All your reviews are very much appreciated.**

 **Hunter:** _*_ _Appears out of thin air and crosses arms to rest them on Dreamers head*_ **Review, favourite and follow for more on Team Vortex. See you soon!**

 **Baggins:** _*Appears with a groaning Hallows and a happy Quinn before waving with a smile*_

 **Dreamer: Till next time mon ami!**

 **HOWLIN' MAD AND LOVIN' IT! ;3**


	2. Why Not a Little Fun?

**_Second chapters here, hope you enjoy it. I know Team Vortex did. -_-_**

 ** _I only own my OC's. WARNING! You might fall of your chair laughing._**

* * *

"Well isn't this interesting? What's behind do- Oh my god what is that smell!?"

 ** _"Shall I get the bleach?"_**

"Do it Hunter. Do it."

* * *

"Pink or red?"

"Why not pick both? There are tons of different shades in this box."

"I can't believe they gave us paint ammo."

"You didn't see the training room did you?"

"...Training room?"

* * *

 ** _"Sergeant Quinn to Privates Hallows and Baggins, come in Privates."_**

 ** _"Hallows here Quinn."_**

 ** _"I'm here boss. HAHA! TEN POINTS FOR ME!"_**

 ** _"You know what, I don't want to know."_**

 ** _"CHEATER! GIVE ME THOSE GRENADES!"_**

 ** _"...Yeah, I most definitely don't want to know. Quinn out."_**

 ** _"HAHA 'nother ten points you cockbite."_**

 ** _"...Up yours asshole."_**

* * *

 **Quinn's POV-**

I will never let it be said that I expected to be able to run straight into Red Base and back out without getting caught. I will also never let it be said that I ran into a wall while running. The Reds are going to wonder about the small imprint in their wall after this.

"Alright, now, that _that's_ been taken care of should we move onto door number two?" I asked, stuffing the bottles of cleaners into a storage closet I'd found. Beside me, my best friend was gasping for air with her helmet off like you'd just put poisonous gas in it.

Though for the hell we just went through, I hope Grif dies because his room smells like bleach. Thank god for my fucking super speed or that would have taken longer.

"I hope... That... Fucker dies..." Hunter breathed as she tried to breathe.

"I think we're doing Sarge and Simmons a service getting rid of _that_ smell. It already smelled like someone threw mustard gas in there." I sighed. We were supposed to be causing mischief, and so far in the last hour (again, bad security) we'd spent it cleaning up Grifs room because we felt bad for the other two. I dare not describe the horror we endured.

Again, I hope the strong scent of bleach kills the over grown pigman.

"Come on," I said, leading the way to the door right next to Grifs. I opened it, and was relieved to find a clean, _stink less_ room. An idea sparked in my mind though as I looked at everything that was neatly arranged in a distinct pattern.

The desk in the corner had papers and pens on it, but they were as straight as could be on the table top. The bed was made and not a crinkle was in sight. Everything was as perfect as could be.

"Simmons, is the complete opposite of Grif. Holy fuck, if I didn't know better I'd think he was OCD." Hunter whistled and I looked at her flatly.

"I thought that was well determined before hand." I poked her in the shoulder before going over everything, examining it and cataloging everything I saw.

"You're thinking the same thing I am, aren't you?"Hunter asked.

"If you mean by annoying Simmons for eternity by moving his things by an inch then you are correct." I mused, before getting to work.

"I thought you'd have made this place a pig sty but then again, moving everything slightly will annoy the hell out Simmons too by the looks of it."Hunter grinned before starting to help me. Within thirty minutes, everything, and I mean everything from the mirror and toothbrush in the bathroom to the bed, desk and everything else that would be easily noticeable, was moved _one_ inch. We didn't miss a thing and I mentally cackled as we left the maroon armored mans quarters.

"Sarge and Lopez, who do you think is... next..." Hunter said as he opened door number three. I peaked around her to see the room and I grinned. Grease stains, oil, bolts, wires, and even a couple screw drivers were all over the floor of the room my second in command had just opened. Engine parts were littered on the tables in the corners while the middle of the room held what looked like an engine currently being worked on.

"This looks like your room." Hunter said flatly and I gave an innocent shrug. Wasn't my fault that I brought my work home with me.

"You know what, lets leave Lopez's room along kay?" I asked before something caught my attention.

* * *

 **Hunter's POV-**

I sighed as I saw Quinn looking at the machine on the table.

"Fuck, you deal with Lopez's room, do as you wish, I'm going to go see what I can do about annoying the fuck out of Sarge." I said before leaving my friend who disappeared from my side and straight to the machine that she started to play with. I didn't really want to know what she was doing.

Whistling I went to the next door and found a sparsely decorated room that looked like it was as clean as regulation would want. Sarge's room.

I still wanted to mess up someone's room, and since Quinn decided to forever annoy Simmons by moving his stuff only one inch, I'd get Sarge by making his room look like Grifs. Maybe he'd shoot Grif, but then our hard work of trying to kill him with bleach would be in vain... What to do, what to do, what to do...

Fuck it.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV -** **Blue Base**

Hallows and Baggins, were laying on their stomachs in a shady part of the cliff, looking over Blue Base as they surveyed their handy work.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES RED! GET DOWN HERE!" Church shouted from down below where he and Tucker were hiding, cover from helmet to boots in various shades of red and pink paint. For the past two hours, they'd been walking through the minefield that was their base, careful of taking a step for fear of more paint exploding from the various forms of bombs hidden within.

They'd escaped outside only to find themselves hiding behind the rocks from their attackers. The red armor was seen on the cliff even with the shade the person was lying in.

Hallows grinned before grabbing a paint grenade from the box by his feet and crawled backwards so he could get up and throw the grenade. Years in baseball did him good as the sixteen year old tossed the magenta grenade right behind the two Blues.

"Fuck!" Tucker shouted before he was jumping out from his cover to escape the grenade. He made it only to be hit four times in the chest with red paint.

"Those two fuckers are going down!" Church said as he appeared with his sniper rifle in hand, covered in the magenta paint Tucker had just escaped. Looking up he took aim and fired. The two on the cliff didn't even move as the four shots landed above them before the red one unloaded another clip of red paint on the cobalt Spartan. This time, right on the arm.

"TRY AGAIN ASSHOLE! MAYBE YOUR AIM WILL IMPROVE!" A voice called from the cliff with a laugh before another grenade came their way.

"I'm gonna fucking kill them." Church said.

Meanwhile, the future Church looked on from a safe spot away from his base, flinching every time the two teens on the cliff let loss their paint on his past counterpart.

"Fuck, I forgot about Vortex." He cursed before debating going up to talk to the two teens. When his counter part got shot down again by the marksmen of Team Vortex, he decided against it.

"Is that another Church over there?" Hallows asked and his best friend turned to zoom over where the older boy had pointed.

"That must be future Church." Baggins said before firing one shot at the cobalt Spartan. The hidden AI fell over as the shot hit him square in the heart or where it would be behind the armor if he had one.

"Nice shooting." Hallows commented before picking up another grenade and chucking it at the other two.

"Thank you." Baggins said before returning fire as the past Church started firing live rounds at the boys again.

* * *

 **Back at Team Vortex's Base - Later that Day**

"Did you guys have fun?" Honey, brown and blue eyes all looked up at their short haired, strawberry blonde, green eyed team leader in innocents as the team sat armor less around the dinner table eating a quick meal their leader had made for them. Their meal consisted of potatoes, chicken in teriyaki sauce and glasses of pop that Quinn had found in the fridge.

There was a look of mirth in Quinns eyes when her team just shrugged. The looks passed between Hallows and Baggin's wasn't unnoticed by the leader and second in command though.

"Alright, what did you two do now?" Hunter demanded while Quinn wondered why the most responsible one of their group ended up with the Black Ops position. It really should have been Hunter to receive the title of Team Leader.

"Um... We used up all the pink and red paint ammo for the sniper rifle and the paint grenades?" Baggins asked hesitantly and the two females sighed.

"Men..." Hunter growled in exasperation before looking at Quinn who was resting her head on the table.

"Bucky forgot to mention we used up more then half the paint bombs. Sorry boss." Hallows said before his face was being shoved in his dinner by their leader.

"Eat your damn dinner." Quinn said, not even lifting her head from the table as she released her friend. "Tomorrow we torment and watch both teams. I'll see what I can do about the ammo. There was a number on the backside of the letter to call if we ran out."

With that, their leader stood up and left the table with an empty plate. Hunter and Baggins bursting into laughter after she left at the food smeared all over their friends face.

Hallows looked livid before it melted into an evil grin.

* * *

 **An Hour Later-**

"HALLOWS YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Corvus looked up from where he sat playing Call of Duty Black Ops 2 with Gabby.

"I'll see you later Gabs, I got a demon boss to run from." The male said before sprinting out of the room. Not a moment later a pink blur came in and stopped in front of Hunter who had to contain her laughter. Her CO was covered in what looked like sparkly pink paint. The tacky kind.

"Where. Is. He?" Tessa demanded and Gabby just pointed in the opposite direction then Corvus had run. She figured she'd give him a head start. Corvus would need it when Tessa looked this mad. Tessa had ninja hearing anyways thanks to her implants. She'd be onto him like a blood hound in no time.

Bucky peeked out from behind the door he'd be smashed behind once the CO left to look over at the last sane girl on his team.

"Wanna still play?" He asked and when she nodded he sighed a breathe of relief. No dying for him today.

* * *

 **Back to Quinn's POV - Next Day**

"Fucking asshole, it took forever to get that shit out of my hair." I growled as I stood just outside the cave entrance. I was back in my armor and my DMR was ready to fire as I packed blue, green and purple paint to fire at the Reds after I'd gone and done some remodeling in Simmons room again. The computers in our base were like the cave system below, we could watch into each base and we'd had a spectacular show of Red Teams reaction to their rooms.

Grif had fainted. Simmons had looked like someone had killed his puppy. Lopez looked about as surprised as a robot could at seeing the engine he'd been working on was fully put together and functional, and Sarge. I hadn't known what Hunter had gone to do, but the mess in Sarge's room had sent the older man on a Grif hunt that ended up with Grif receiving several kicks from his CO.

"Quinn!" A voice called from behind me and I turned, firing without a second thought and nailing the person behind me with purple paint. Hallows uncovered head was plastered with the paint. To say he looked disgruntle was an understatement.

"Children, enough." Hunter said as she came to stand beside me with her rocket launcher. It didn't go unnoticed the six rockets on her back were loaded with blue paint. At this rate we'd start a war between the two teams.

"Baggins, you and Hallows are going to go spy on the Blue's let us know their every movement." Hunter ordered as the Baggins appeared. He smirked before dragging Hallows off to look out for the Blues.

"Let's go." Hunter said, grabbing my arm and dragging me towards Red Base.

* * *

 **With the Reds-**

"COME OUT OF HIDING YOU COWA-" Splat. Splat. Splat.

"Sir?" Simmons asked as he looked at the paint covered visor beside him. He wondered for a moment if he actually saw smoke coming out of Sarges helmet.

"FIRE MEN! THOSE DIRTY BLUES ARE GOING OT DIE TODAY!" Sarge ordered and Simmons popped up, shooting at the cliff face where he could see two armored forms crouched. One wore green armor while the other was blue with strips that seemed to reflect like a mirror. Reflect right into their eyes constantly.

"SUCK IT BLUE!" Simmons shouted. This seemed to be the wrong idea as four rounds of green hit him in the head and knocked him to the ground.

"They don't even have the decency to kill us. What losers." Grif said before he was being plowed over. Blue paint splattered everywhere like an explosion. The originally orange man was now laying on his back looking like the rest of the ground around him. He now looked like he'd been run over.

"Stop being lazy and shoot them!" Sarge ordered.

"I have to ask, when did the Blues actually get someone who can shoot?" Simmons asked as he continued to fire.

"EAT THIS BAKAS!" A male voice shouted with glee before the blue one stood up with a rocket launcher on their shoulder.

"Son of a bitch!" Simmons and Grif shouted, taking off towards their base. Sarge was still firing, unconcerned while Lopez stood at least a hundred meters from his teams base watching as the three Reds got their asses handed to them by two female humans.

* * *

 **Near Blue Base-**

"Holy shit the girls are laying waste to them!" Baggins cheered as he looked through his scope at the Quinn and Hunter. Hunter had just let loose two rockets and completely covered most of Red Base with blue paint.

"When did they get voice modulators?" Baggins wondered aloud as he watched Quinn stand up and shout insults at the retreating forms.

 ** _"Stupid mother fuckers-"_**

 ** _"Their gonna go down for that one!"_**

"I am glad Quinn's attention turned from me to the Reds. I'd hate to be them right about now." Hallows shivered. Not far from the duo, Church watched on in a sort of sick amusement.

 _So that's what Grif was talking about us shooting rockets of paint at him._ Church thought before looking at the two boys cheering on their team members. _Best leave them for now then._

* * *

 ** _"Boss, Church has been watching us since yesterday."_**

 ** _"Church?"_**

 ** _"He means future Church. We'll keep an eye on him for you Quinn."_**

 ** _"Try not to get shot boys."_**

 ** _"This_ Church _we're talking about. He couldn't hit the broadside of a barn."_**

 _ **"Quinn out."**_

* * *

 **Back at Vortex Base-**

The base was quiet as I walked towards the kitchen. So far, it's been a week since we landed, and I was beyond thankful no one in the group had been hit yet with a bullet. I don't know what we'd do if that happened. We'd single handily pissed off everyone in this canyon minus Lopez. Even Future Church was taking shots at us now.

Lopez was lucky I said if anyone did anything to the jeep I'd dump their asses in the training simulator for a few hours on hard. At least the fighting skills from the letter appeared. It was more hilarious though who each of us gained our skills from.

"Your thinking again. That's never good for peoples health or sanity." I glared over my shoulder at Hallows. He stood in the door way to the kitchen with a cup of coffee in one hand.

"Oh enough with the glaring. You said-"

"It was for a) annoying people, b) people who stare at my ass, c) a and b people, and d) people outside my crazy awesome group of friends." I said with a chuckle.

"There you go," He said before coming over and ruffling my hair. I grinned.

"Now come on, tomorrow Caboose arrives with Sheila and you get to go watch the fun." Hallows said with a smirk before we started walking back to our rooms.

"What would I do without my crazy awesome friends?" I wondered aloud with a content smirk.

"Become a crazy lady?" Hallows asked before taking off. I growled, taking off after him.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Looks like the momentary truce was over...

I wonder if I shot him of Sheila's cannon if he'd make it.

* * *

 **Dreamer:** _*Sits on couch snoozing with Team Vortex surrounding her*_

 **Baggins: Hey guys! Hope you like the chapter!**

 **Hallows: Dreamer wanted to say thank you for reading herself, but I think she's dead to the world at the current moment.**

 **Quinn:** _*Snickers and grins*_ **Thanks to:**

-wolfimus prime  
-Rebekah Redwolf  
-The Voice In Your Head

 **For your reviews, favs and follows. I know Dreamer much appreciates them.**

 **Hunter:** _*Gives a grin matching Quinn*_ **You know the drill. For more on Team Vortex and our torture - I mean _a_ _dventures_ in Red vs. Blue, leave a review, fav and follow! We all much appreciate your reviews!**

 **All together: _As Dreamer would say, until next time guys!_**

 **Dreamer:** _*Mumbles*_ **Howlin' mad and lovin' it. Zzzzzz**


	3. Rude Awakenings

_**We're back! Enjoy!**_

 _ **WARNING! You might fall of your chair laughing.**_

 **Key-**

"Normal Speech."

 _Thoughts._

 ** _"Radio or Sugar/Sheila speaking."_**

 ** _Sign language._**

 **(Spanish Translation)**

* * *

 _ **"Boss, come to the Control Room. Now."**_

"It's fucking... Oh shit! HUNTER WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!"

"I tried to, you just rolled over."

"...Is that a bucket of strawberry sauce in your hands?"

"...No?..."

 _ **"Boss! Church is in our base! Get in here!"**_

"Let me get out of my PJ's!"

* * *

I gazed at the cobalt Spartan standing in our Control Room. He was flanked by both Hallows and Baggins who were holding their weapons.

Hunter stood beside me, her plasma rifles were at the ready.

"Sergeant, the Blue walked into our base. He said he wanted to talk to you." Baggins reported before I nodded.

"Private Church, may I ask what the fuck you're doing in our base? How did you even know it was here?" I asked as I stalked towards the shorter man.

"I know this will be hard to believe but I'm a ghost and I've come from the future to fix things, Quinn." He said as humbly as Church could and I looked over at Baggins before giving a quick sign. The marksmen took his pistol and fired it at the floor by Churchs foot. The live ammo put a dent in the stone.

"Holy shit!" Church yelped, jumping back while Baggins put his gun away.

"That's not very convincing." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I thought you guys only had paint rounds!" Church said.

"Meh, we only fired paint at you guys. Austin gave us both sets. I think the paint was originally meant for the training room but what the hell." Hunter said with a smirk.

"If we aren't trying to kill them, does that mean we'll be trying to save them in the future?" Hallows asked in a perplexed tone. The rest of us paused to think on that and you could feel the hidden AI's anxiety go up.

"...I have no fucking clue, we'll think on it in the next meeting." I shrugged before turning my attention back to the horrified man standing between the two Privates.

"You... Shot at me..."

"Of course he did, now, back to the matter at hand. How the fuck did you get in our base? Better question, why the fuck have you been seeking us out?" I demanded. Even Church was taller than me! No fucking fair!

"You told me to." He said bluntly. My hearing picked up the hiss of breathe from Hunter and the barely audible 'Oh shit' shared by Hallows and Baggins.

"You're telling me, I told _you_ to come find us?" I barked.

"Yes, before we went looking for Lopez, you pulled me aside and told me to find you if something ever happened. You said you were stationed here as some kind of guardian devil to someone code named Alpha." There was a snort that came from Hunter.

"Shit." I said before turning around to look at Hunter.

 _ **What do you think?**_ I asked and she shrugged.

 ** _I think we go with it. We were told to have fun. I don't see how we can't have fun and not protect them. We have kick ass abilities for fighting that is on par with Project Freelancer Agents, we know what's coming. Why not make it seem like a fluke?_** I understood her reasoning and nodded.

 ** _We'll keep our presence to a minimum. If we're guardian devils I don't want anyone outside the Blood Gulch crew to know we're here, understood?_** The smirk on Hunter's face said she understood perfectly, the looks on Hallows and Baggins said they were game.

"Alright then, _Church_. Since you seem intent on getting us to help, then so be it, but I will make this clear. If your team or the Reds put Vortex in danger. I will personally kick you so hard in the crotch you'll be choking on your own balls. Am I UNDERSTOOD?" I would have been nose to nose with him if I was taller.

"God, I never thought a sixteen year old girl would scare me more than Tex." Church shivered and I nodded before standing back. With a grin on my face, I stuck my hand out for a shake.

"I think proper introductions are needed. Sergeant Tessa Quinn of Team Vortex, pleasure to meet you."

"Private Leonard L. Church of Blue Team." Church said in a breath of relief as he shook my hand. An idea popped into my head as I glanced over at the computer screen showing Blue Base.

"Vortex, grab your helmets and arm yourselves with paint. The pelican's arrived." I ordered and my three friends split off to find their designated ammo. I looked over at Church. "Baggins, bring extra ammo for the sniper. We're going to have some fun."

 ** _"Sure thing Quinn."_** He said and you could hear the amusement.

"I believe we have some recon to do. Would you like to join us?"

* * *

"Alright, so from what Hallows hacked, the new guys Caboose right?" Church nodded before I handed him a round of paint ammo for the sniper he was holding.

"...What's this for?" He asked in suspicion.

"We are going to work on your aim." I stated bluntly. "I walked out of the cave a week ago and your aim nearly killed me. If you're going to hang around us, I _am_ going to work on your aim. For now, you can torment Tucker and Caboose with paint."

"You're crazy."

"You've got the worst aim I've ever seen, now shut up and aim for Tucker." I ordered. Sighing he loaded the shots before taking aim.

"Ten bucks he misses on the first shot." Baggins said behind me.

"I'll take that bet." Hallows hissed.

"Boys, you don't even have ten bucks." Hunter said before I heard a distinct metal 'clang!'. Church and I turned around to see the two groaning in pain as they held their heads.

"Fuck, that hurt Hunter!" Hallows whined.

"It's called an ass whoopin'." Hunter said with an amused tone while Baggins threw her the bird.

"Yo vivo con gente loca." **(I live with crazy people.)** He said in Spanish and I huffed.

"We know what that means."

"Good, you need to know." He said before taking a seat and looked through his rifle.

"Church, back to aiming." I said as I turned around.

"We'll at least I know I won't be getting hit with paint this time around." I heard him say and I looked over at my team and you could feel the 'You poor fool' in the air.

Church fired and we all watched as the three near the tank. I was chocking on my laughter as I heard Church curse. It seems he was still a pretty bad shot considering that bright yellow paint splattered all over his counter parts visor.

"Fuck me!" Church growled and Baggins looked over at the man.

"I thought the boss said aim for Tucker?" The Church with us growled at Baggins who in turn shoved a paint loaded magnum in his face.

"I'll paint you." He said threateningly.

"Try again." I told Church, he'd have a harder time now that the three were hiding behind the tank.

"YOU SON OF A BITCHES! I CAN'T SEE NOW!" We all snickered as Church's visor met his palm.

"I can't believe I'm _that_ son of a bitch." I couldn't help the giggle that escaped.

"I'd try to say that I know how it feels, but I got nothin'." Hallows shrugged.

"I'll try again, maybe this time I'll hit Caboose. Maybe I can get him back for killing me." The last part was mumbled but I still shot my head up and said.

"I thought they were kidding when they said Caboose had a bad record for killing teammates!" Church paused, turned slowly in my direction then looked back down his scope.

"Guess his record wasn't lying." Hallows said. For kicks we'd seen to everyones files, Caboose already killed five comrades before he got to Blood Gulch. Man, I'm staying at Caboose's back from now on.

"Wait wait wait, how many times has Caboose killed his teammates?" Church demanded.

"Before arriving here? Five people." Baggins said as he looked through his sniper.

"...Did it say why he was sent to us?"

"Because those five people were his Sergeant and team." Hunter stated.

"...I fucking died for this army because they didn't arrest him?"

"Pretty much." I summed up.

"Good to know." Church said before looking back through the scope and fired. All of us were once again trying to conceal our laughter as the Church by the tank was splattered with paint in the visor again.

"...Son of a bitch." Church said before firing twice more. I supposed his aim was for Caboose but he only ended up hitting himself again and Tucker.

"Welp, I believe we will call it a day on that note." I said as I stood up. Tucker and Church were firing live rounds at us now, and Caboose had been sent into the Base to guard the flag since he'd apparently been asking nonstop who we were to his comrades and had pissed them off pretty bad.

"I have a future to fix anyways." Church grumbled. The only good thing that had come out of it for him was hitting Tucker with yellow paint.

 ** _I just saw Donut heading along by the other cliff face._** Baggins signed as he rejoined us after leaving to go find some food. Though he didn't exactly sign 'Donut'. Baggins had actually signed 'pink'. We were still working on signs for each person. So far pink for Donut, Church was literally signing the letters A and I. Sarge got the title of signing red and we were still working on everyone else. I had a feeling lazy and lady would be thrown in for for Grif and Tucker.

"Baggins, please stop shooting me." Church had been walking away from our team when he'd paused to turn around and point at Baggins who just shrugged. "I mean it. Stop fucking shooting me with paint."

"I'll try."

"No you won't." I said when Church was out of hearing range.

"No I won't." Baggins firmly gripped his pistol while all of us burst into laughter and started walking back to base. When we entered the cave we stood in front of the wall, I spoke up.

"Sugar we're home!"

 _ **"Welcome back Team Vortex. I hope your endeavors were a success."**_ The cheerful female voice of our security system said as the wall in front of us slid back and sideways to reveal the cement halls of our base.

"You could say something like that Sugar. We're only here to grab more ammo." Hunter said with a cheerful wave towards the camera in the hall.

 ** _"Of course Ms. Hunter. I hope you find everything you need."_** Sugar said in a cheerful tone before the speakers clicked off.

"You guys think its creepy that we have our own F.I.L.S.S.?" Baggins asked as we walked into the armory.

 ** _"I heard that Mr. Baggins."_** Sugar said in a scolding tone.

"No, it's like having a mother who enjoys watching us shoot people." Hallows chuckled as he grabbed a few grenades.

"Come on you two, stop teasing Sugar." I said as I grabbed a few shotgun and DMR paint rounds. I didn't need much to torment Donut, Church, and Tucker.

"What's the plan boss?" Hunter asked and I looked over all of them.

"My plan is pray to god." I said with a straight face, it was quiet before Hunter jabbed me harshly in the ribs. "Ow okay, that was uncalled for."

"You joke at a time like this? Estamos jodiendo condenado." **(We're fucking doomed.)** Baggins murmured.

"Guys..." I started before sighing and taking my helmet off. "Guys, this is _real_ combat now. Church is going to die today and we'll have live ammo firing at us. If you haven't noticed, Sarge, Tucker and all the others all don't have that bad of aim like Church. I'm probably as serious with the pray thing because if my plan goes wrong, we're all fucked."

My hands touched the implants behind my ear and even through the gloves I could feel the smoothness.

"We trust you Tessa. We know you'll get us where we need to go." Hunter said as she too took off her helmet and gave me a smile.

"Yeah, Gabby's right. Fate put us together and we've been a great team since we met. You're a crazy bitch at times, but we respect your plans." Baggins said, taking his helmet off too.

"Girl, we fight like fucking Freelancers and we have the knowledge to save these guys. I say, if anyone can lead us through this, it will be _you._ " Hallows said before I stuck out my hand. Hallows placed his over mine then Baggins and Hunter.

"Alright team, here's the plan..."

* * *

 **Hunter's POV-**

"Let me get this straight, you gave this guy our _flag_?" I will admit I was grinning from behind the three Blues as I stood cloaked. Active camouflage rules. Quinn can have her sprint (if you can count moving at a speed on par with Quicksilver 'Sprint'), it suited her fast (and one) track mind.

"Is that bad?" Caboose asked in worry. I felt bad for the poor guy. No one should have to deal with the Omega AI, but then again, Doc did seem to have the split personality thing going pretty well for him in Season 13.

"Bad? Oh no, that's not bad. Next time he comes over, why don't you just help him blow up the whole god damned base." Church said sarcastically. "Maybe he's the same one who keeps shooting paint at us ever other day."

"That's happened before?" Caboose asked but he was ignored.

"There, there he is!" Tucker said while Church pulled out his rifle and looked towards Donut.

"Oh I got him, he's sneaking around back behind the cliffs" Church reported.

"He must be one smart son of a bitch."

 _Or very lost._ I thought with humor. Taking my rocket launcher off my back, I zoomed in on the area just in time to see a blur of mixed shades of green whiz across the canyon.

"Holy fuck what was that?!" Church shouted, taking the scope away from his face to look where Quinn and Hallows had just run across (or rather Hallows piggy backing on Quinn).

"What? What you see?" Tucker demanded.

"Uh... Nothing... It was nothing... Anyways, good news is it isn't the red and black one that keeps shooting red and pink paint at us. I can't see the green one anywhere with him either." I raised and eyebrow behind my visor. I should have suspected it really but then again, these were still the same morons who had both the best and the worst luck in the galaxy. I really should stop thinking that. I knew they weren't all complete morons. "Bad news is that he's all red."

"Red? Oh man that's their Sergeant." Tucker groaned. I accidentally gave an audible sigh and froze when they turned my way.

"You heard that too?" Tucker asked.

"Probably just the wind." Church said.

"Maybe there's an invisible lady watching us." Caboose butted in and I nearly fell apart laughing and crying at the fact Caboose seemed to know I was there.

"Caboose,"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

 _I pray to god you're having a better time keeping Donut where he is then I am at not trying to laugh._ I thought as I looked to see Donut ducking from side to side. This time he wasn't taunting the Blues, he was trying to escape the two crazy greens.

* * *

 **Quinn's POV-**

"No! Not my armor!"

"You'd think we'd just killed his dog." Hallows deadpanned before chucking another grenade at Donut. The colour of our paint grenades? Green. Since Church had told us I'd told him to find us, I knew we'd made ourselves known somewhere. And since I know that everything Church does in the past effects the future for sure, I was not doubting that now would be a good time to start letting both teams get clued in that there was someone in this canyon that wasn't on either team.

"You're also saying this while we paint _Donut._ " I stated. In a nut ball it made sense, or at least to me it did.

"True." He reasoned as I shot once more at the soon to be _pink_ sim soldier.

We were making it our mission so he couldn't really go back or forwards until Church and Tucker arrived.

Well, at least Church. Tucker... Welp, I can't say much on that subject other than until Simmons fixes the teleporter I'm running.

* * *

 **Baggin's POV-**

"I don't know how I ended up with these crazies." I grumbled as I looked between the two tormenting Donut and the shimmer of light on top of Blue base.

 ** _"We heard that!"_** Hallows barked.

"López, que tiene sus idiotas, yo tengo el mío. La única diferencia es mío Sé que hablo Inglés y puedo entenderlos." **(Lopez, you have your idiots, I have mine. Only difference is mine know I speak English and can understand them.)** I muttered. At least I'd be able to understand the Spanish speaking robot.

 ** _"That's so not fair."_** Quinn said and when I looked in her direction, I wasn't surprised to see the finger in my direction.

"Yeah yeah, get back to tormenting Donut." I said.

 _Thank you grandma for being a traveler._ Grandma always liked traveling, even if her job included tracking down Canadian criminals who'd left the country. I'm pretty sure there was a reason why she always picked the ones that went to Spain...

I refocused when four shots from Church's sniper rifle sent Quinn and Hallows diving for the ground.

 ** _"Holy shit that was close!"_**

"I THOUGHT YOU JUST HAD PAINT!"

 ** _"Wasn't us!"_**

 _Fuck._

* * *

 **Hallows POV-**

Quinn grabbed me and dragged me too the ground as four shots rang through the air landed around Donut.

"Holy shit that was close!" I said.

"Son of a bitch! I THOUGHT YOU JUST HAD PAINT!" That was the second time we'd heard that today.

"Wasn't us!" My eyes widened as I saw Quinn standing up and in direct line of sight for Donut to see.

 _Son of a bitch._

* * *

 **Hunter's POV-**

"Oh great, now he's just taunting us. Church, take him out." Tucker growled. As they watched the flag being waved around in Donut's attempt to dodge paint. I was pretty sure this wasn't how it worked in the original timeline, but then again, we'd been attacking both sides with paint for the past week (and I allowed Quinn to go move everything in Simmons room everyday of it, I was sure he was going to have a mental break down at this rate).

"Rodger that. Say good night Sarge." The four shots rang out and I saw the green team hit the deck.

 ** _"Holy shit that was close!"_** Hallows said over the radio.

I wasn't expecting to hear Donut scream though.

"I THOUGHT YOU JUST HAD PAINT!" Tucker and Church froze for a moment. Church had his sniper rifle up again and I too looked through my scope to see one emerald and orange Spartan standing up holding Donuts attention. You could see the forest green and yellow helmet looking up at Quinn.

 _ **"Wasn't us."**_ I face palmed at Quinn's answer.

 _ **"Fuck, Quinn!"**_ Baggins growled over the radio.

"Tucker, that green guys out there. He's on the ground and there's another green guy with him." Church reported.

"Your telling me there are more guys on the Red team?!" Tucker demanded.

"No, I'm saying that the Red teams Sergeant is covered in green paint by the same green guy who's been throwing grenades at _us_."

 _We are fucked._

"I'm confused right now." Caboose said sadly. "The guy who shot at us is actually a green man with a green lady?"

 _Its scary when he's seeing things these guys can't and he shouldn't._ I thought before putting the rocket launcher back on my back.

"Okay, that's it, we need to find out what's going on _now._ " Church growled before swapping to his pistol and turned to Caboose. "Rookie, you stay here, me and Tucker will go through the teleporter and see what's going on. If the guy who's been throwing paint filled grenades is attacking Red teams Sergeant then somethings up."

I mentally cackled as Church faced the teleporter while Tucker actually took a step away from it.

"Tucker, you ready?" Church asked, turning to look at the aqua coloured armored man.

"There is no way I'm going through that thing." Tucker stated taking another step back. Church let out a sigh.

"Tucker, we need to get our flag back and find out what's up with these green guys-"

"Lady."

 _Again, Caboose, you astound me._

"And we don't have time for this. Why would they give us a teleporter if it doesn't work?"Church went on, ignoring the poor man who looked like a kicked puppy.

 _They gave you a guy who killed his entire team by accident._ I mentally raised my eyebrow.

"I don't know! Why would they give us a tank that no one can drive?" It was like a tennis match and watching Hallows and Quinn fighting. I almost wanted to slam these two's head together.

"We've already tested the teleporter remember?"

"We threw rocks through it!"

"Yeah, and, so what? The rocks came out he other side didn't they?"

"Yeah, but they were all hot and covered with black stuff."

"Oh, so I guess that's what this is all about then? You're afraid of a little black stuff." Church deadpanned. Tucker huffed in frustration.

"Yes, I am. I'm afraid of black stuff."

Church sighed before raising his gun and pointed it at the man in aqua. "Tucker, I almost hate to do this to ya."

"You wouldn't."

"Ya know, I look at it this way. Either a) we go through there and get some answers with our flag, or b) we stay here and I get to kill you. Either way, I win." Tucker didn't seem pleased at all, not that I could blame the guy.

"For the record, I want you to know, rocks aren't people." Tucker flatly said.

"Duly noted, now get in there." Church motioned at the teleporter with his gun.

"...Crap." Tucker said before running through the teleporter. "Alright, one, two-"

We didn't hear the end of his count down as he went through. I stood there waiting with the guys for a minute but Tucker didn't come out.

"Huh, he didn't come out the other side." Caboose said in slight curiosity.

"Yeeeah, I've- I've decided I'm not gonna use the teleporter." Jumping off the roof of Blue base, Church ran towards the trio who sounded like they were arguing about... paint colours?!

 ** _"Seriously Quinn?!"_** Baggins demanded. I hadn't been paying attention to my radio.

"Church is on his way and Tucker's through the teleporter. Heading around to go see Future-Church." I said quietly as I turned around and jumped off the base roof to go find Church and Sheila. It took me a moment to realize Church hadn't arrived yet. Sighing I leaned against the back of Sheila.

 ** _"-no, not in this sit-"_**

 ** _"I'll take care of boss. Good luck Hunter."_** Hallows sighed and I couldn't help the cackle I let out.

I may want to be there to watch, but like I said earlier, Quinn was a one track mind girl. This paint colour thing would be going on for a while.

* * *

 **Few Minutes Earlier at Red Base-**

"I still have no idea what your talking about. I didn't hear any shots." Simmons said in exasperation. Grif sighed.

"I'm telling you, it was four shots. Like Bam! Bam! Bam!"

"Wait a second, that was only three bams."

"...Bam." Grif said before looking back through his scope. "Wait a second, we got a Blue guy on the move out there."

"Where's he heading?" Simmons asked, trying to spot what Grif could see through the sniper scope.

"Oh crap, Donut's out there with the green and orange guy. Holy shit there's another green guy with him too!" Grif reported before pausing.

"Your telling me there are two green guys?" Simmons asked skeptically.

"Donut's got the Blue flag... And he's covered in paint... And I think he's arguing with the green and orange one." Grif said slowly as he rechecked what he was seeing.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Simmons, get the Warthog."

Simmons snickered. "You mean the puma?"

* * *

 **Quinn's POV-**

"Green is a perfectly fine colour for a girl thank you very much." I huffed at Donut.

"It makes it slightly harder to tell though if your a girl or not." Donut shot back.

"Would you two idiots both just stop arguing about paint colours?" Hallows pleaded while Baggins was growling about idiots in Spanish over the radio.

* * *

 **3rd POV - With Donut and the Green Team**

"Freeze all of you!" Church's shout startled the green and orange female, causing her to jump and fall off the rock she'd been sitting on while arguing with the Red team soldier who looked ready for Christmas.

"...What the hell?" Church said as he looked over the three before him. "You're a girl?"

"See, I told you it made it harder for people to identify you as woman." The Red said to the girl before turning to Church. "Why were you shooting at me! You could have hit me dick head! It was bad enough you're buddies here were bombarding me with paint!"

The green and yellow man huffed and Church pointed his gun at him.

"Don't you move." He warned before looking back at the Red.

"You can't be serious, these guys aren't my buddies, their not even on my team. They've been attacking us with paint all week! Them and their red and grey buddy of yours." Donut paused before looking at the duo who were ignoring them to argue among themselves.

"But the guys over at my base said to watch out for the green and orange and his dark blue and silver pal who'd been attacking _them_ with paint." Both sides paused to look at the two arguing figures in green.

"Alright, who's team are you two really on?" Quinn and Hallows paused.

"We're on neither side." Quinn huffed. "Why should we pick sides when we can just annoy the hell out of both of you."

"This moron's right, why'd we pick sides? Nothing to gain on our end and I know the other two would agree." The green and yellow wearing teen said.

Church paused before something caught his attention. The white writing on the girls shoulder.

"Team Leader, Sergeant T. Quinn?!"

"Yep that's what they call me." The girl said lazily. Church grew nervous when he noticed that she was counting down on her left finger. Just as she hit one...

"-Three!" The two green's didn't even flinch while Church and Donut both shot backwards when Tucker came running out of the teleporter at their feet.

"Jesus!"

"Holy shit! Who's this guy!?"

"Told you, give that ten dollars." Quinn said to the boy beside her. Hallow's handed it over begrudgingly.

"What in the hell?! Tucker, is that you?" Church demanded.

"How did you get up here ahead of me?" Tucker asked perplexed. When someone's throat cleared they all looked over at the green and yellow teen.

"Cobalt beat you here because I believe there's something wrong with your teleporter. You've been in there for about ten minutes when you should have gotten here in under one. The Corporal said you'd run through but I didn't think you'd actually be stupid enough to after she told us your conversation."

"Corporal?"

"She?"

"I don't get it but I'm going with it."

Quinn sighed.

"Freeze Sarge!" Tucker said, pointing his weapon at the Christmas decorated soldier.

"I'm not a Sergeant! I'm still just a Private!" Donut threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"Sarge is still a Private? Oh. My. God. The teleporter sent me back in time!" The girl of the five was giggling while her partner was giving a large sigh.

"I thought we just went over this." Hallows said while the trio of Blues and Red started arguing about time traveling.

"It could be worse you know." Quinn said before her hearing picked up something.

Everyone paused for a moment as polka music could be heard in the distance.

"For god sake! What is that music!?" Church shouted as the green duo started backing away slowly.

"That is the sound of a four wheeled Calvary and a machine gun." Quinn said before taking off with her partner to hid behind the rock she'd been sitting on earlier.

Not a moment later, the Red's jeep came flying over the hill, sending Tucker and Church running and shouting for the cliff path and cover behind the rock on it. Simmons started firing, having not seen the duo behind the rock not fourty feet away from them

"Told you today was going to be fun!" Quinn said to her partner. Hallows groaned.

"I should have stayed with Baggins." He hissed before grabbing one of his paint grenades. "You sure this will work?"

"Not a clue, but I gotta try." She said before giving a salute and disappeared in a blur of green.

"I shoulda stayed in bed." Hallows moaned before throwing the grenade in his hand between the two teams.

* * *

 **Hunter's POV-**

 ** _"-indly fire protocol is enabled."_** I startled from the sound of Sheila's voice. I hadn't even heard Church come around because I'd been listening to Quinn arguing. It was mildly entertaining but at the same time I wanted to bash my head in.

"Friendly fire, that's the one that kills teammates right?"

 ** _"Affirmative."_**

"Alright, disable the friendly fire protocol."

 ** _"Friendly fire protocol is now disabled."_**

I wasn't supposed to show myself until after Caboose left, but at the same time I wanted to say something before Caboose got here. I didn't get a chance to as I saw Caboose coming our way.

 ** _"Friendly forces may now be targeted by auto-lock."_**

"Yes- Wait! No! That doesn't sound right! I want the other thing!" Church whispered harshly as Caboose got into the tank. Sheila ignored him for taking care of Caboose.

"Shiela, what are you talking about?" Church asked as he looked a the tank, not knowing Caboose had gotten in. "Forget about what I just said."

Sheila was already driving away.

"Wait! Oh my god no!" He was about to take off running after the tank but I became visible beside him and I drew his attention instead.

"Come on. I'll radio Quinn and let her know it's coming." I said before jogging past him to catch up with the tank.

"What was she even doing out there!?"

"She went to go bug the Reds and she found one." I said simply. That seemed like a good enough answer since Church didn't say anything else.

* * *

 **Dreamer: Yeah! It's finished! Please don't kill me for the cliff** _*Yelps and hides behind the couch for protection*_

 **Quinn: Anyways, we want to thank:**

-wolfimus prime  
-Wolfe74

 **And everyone else for favouriting and following!**

 **Hallows: I'm going to end up dead because of crazy people.**

 **Baggins: Same here.**

 **Dreamer: Shush, I'm not killing you guys anytime soon.**

 **Hunter: You know the drill, for more chapters on Team Vortex review, fav and follow!**

 **All together: Until next time!  
**

 **HOWLIN' MAD AND LOVIN' IT! ;3**


	4. A Little Intervention

**Key-**

"Normal Speech."

 _Thoughts_ _._

 ** _"Radio or Sugar/Sheila speaking."_**

 ** _Sign language._**

 **(Spanish Translation)**

* * *

Grif hadn't been expecting three things when he and Simmons had showed up in the Warthog.

"What's the hell going on here?" The man in orange asked, looking baffled at the soldier in front of him.

"You, know what, I honestly don't have an idea. One moment, I'm being attacked by a guy and girl in green armour with paint, and next thing I know, I've got real bullets flying at me. To top it off the guy and girl aren't on either team. I've come to the conclusion that everyone in this damn canyon is insane." That was number one.

The second thing was the fact that a green blur raced past him, jumped onto the bars over the Warthogs cab and kicked the machine gun so it turned along with Simmons aim, sending fire towards Red Base. (And an unsuspecting Lopez who dived into base to escape the unexpected rounds).

"I don't think so!" The green and orange figure hissed when Simmons corrected his aim and went for her. She jumped in the air and away from Simmons bullets leading to the figure landing on the machine gun barrel, sending Simmons flying off the back of the Warthog due to her weight driving the back of the butt of the machine gun upwards.

"Fuck that hurt!" Simmons groaned as he rolled over from where he'd landed on his back. The stopped machine gun fire caused the two Blue soldiers to come out just in time to see the girl in green and orange standing on the machine gun with one foot standing solidly while the other was bent. Hands on hips, the figure (who was standing in a very feminine way) was looking down at the Reds like she owned the jeep.

"Holy shit! Who is that!?" Tucker shouted looking at the figure he missed when he arrived through the teleporter.

"Quinn! What are you doing!?" Donut shouted in surprise before the figure once again disappeared in a blur of green.

"GRENADE!" Grif shouted as he saw the familiar object rushing towards him. Dragging Simmons (who'd finally gotten back on his feet) and Donut to the ground with him. And that there was the third thing.

The resulting 'Boom!' didn't come but the splatter of green paint did.

"I JUST CLEANED MY ARMOUR!" Grif shouted as he stood up to see green paint dripping onto his visor.

"What do you mean _you_ cleaned your armour, you had Lopez do it for you." Simmons said as he stood up.

"Where'd they go?" Donut asked as he looked around for the pair who'd been arguing with him.

"I don't care. Donut, take the flag back to base, we have to deal with the Blues." Grif growled as Simmons hopped back up on the machine gun. "Our base you moron!"

"Shit!" Church and Tucker jumped back into cover while across the canyon, three figures were being joined by two green ones.

* * *

 **Quinn's POV-**

"What did you think you were doing out there!?" Future-Church demanded as I slid to a stop beside Hunter, letting Hallows off my back.

I could hear the machine gun fire again. I hadn't actually thought I'd land on the turret, but man was it fun!

"I went to annoy the Reds, duh." I said like it was a simple thing.

"You fucking jumped on a machine gun! You could have been shot!" I rolled my eyes before turning to watch Sheila and Caboose driving around the canyon. How the Reds and Blues didn't notice I don't know.

"And why is it important I not get shot?" I asked, I'd seen the rate of fire from the machine gun, and truthfully, I felt as if it hasn't been going all that fast at all. I'd wanted to move all the bullets around but I felt that was pushing it a little.

"Because!" I stared at him flatly from behind my visor.

"Dude, don't start a because war with Quinn, it doesn't get you anywhere." Baggins grumbled before shouldering his rifle.

"Give me one good reason why it's bad I get shot." I said to the AI.

"You're a kid! All of you are!" Church said and I blinked. "I don't know what idiot put you here but a group of teenagers in combat? That's wrong."

"We have a job to do Church," I said with a sigh, turning away and looking towards where Sheila and Caboose were terrorizing Lopez. Looks like we had a bit more time before we put part two into motion. We'd have to let Church die, so the time line would stay intact, but it still didn't sit right. We'd just _delay_ it. "We're here to guard the Alpha, we'll have to do what we have to."

"Why though!?" I was starting to wonder what had happened between my team and the Blood Gulch crew. Why was Church so protective of us? It didn't make sense.

"There's no one in the known Universe who knows what we do Church. We're bad asses, just you watch." Hallows said before my team was looking to me.

"Strike formation Vortex. Sheila and Caboose are nearing the idiots." I barked and I felt both the hesitation and excitement from my team before they took off to do what we'd planned.

 _It's do or die now. I pray this works._

* * *

 **Back With the Blues-**

"My god, doesn't that thing ever run out of bullets?" Church asked as he and Tucker sat crouched behind their newly claimed rock. Tucker was watching the canyon (where there wasn't machine gun fire) and he thought he saw something shimmer out in the canyon.

Figuring it was an effect of the heat, he returned his attention to his comrade. "Ya know, in hindsight, we should have brought the tank."

Church scowled at his friend. "Hey, Tucker, what good is the tank gonna do us if nobody here knows how to drive it? On top of that, Command didn't tell us there was a third team in the canyon. They must be Freelancers."

"Yeah, I can see how hiding behind a rock is a much better strategy. Now, did you say earlier one of those green guys is a chick?"

"Ugh, I should have known." Church said with a groan. Suddenly a three different explosions had them ducking further into cover.

"The tank?!" Church said, as he looked out from his hiding spot and towards where the tank was firing in random directions. The Reds were hiding behind their over turned jeep while a gold dome covered them, deflecting any fire their way. Church spotted Caboose in the tank and was going to call out until the tank fired over his head and sent him back into hiding.

"What's going on out there?" Tucker asked trying to peak around the rock.

"The rookies down there with the tank and firing like a maniac!" Church growled. "He came to save us and now look."

"Eh, Church..." Tucker said as he looked at the rather disbelieving sight below.

"What?" The cobalt painted spartan snapped.

"That green and yellow dude is taking on the tank." Tucker was soon joined by his fellow teammate, watching as the green and yellow man who'd been throwing grenades at them earlier was dodging canon fire.

"He's running at the tank?!" Church shouted.

* * *

 **Quinn's POV-**

I watched Hallows running at Sheila while Baggins was keeping the Reds safe. I think he was having his own fun only speaking in Spanish to them. They were getting beyond frustrated but they seemed to realize that he was the only thing keeping them and their already hit jeep form getting blown to bits.

 ** _"YOU'RE MOTHER WAS A TOASTER!"_** Hunter was having too much fun with invisibility. You couldn't see her, but she was running around Sheila yelling insults and banging small dents into the tanks armour plating.

 ** _"Must you antagonize the tank?"_** Hallows hissed as he jumped in the air and used his jet pack to avoid getting hit. Watching this was going to give me a heart attack. He landed on the tanks turret and I nearly freaked out as he started to taunt the tank while his feet were magnetized to it.

"Alright, paint time." I thought before taking the pin out of the grenade that Hallows had lent me. In mere seconds I was in front of the tanks barrel and I'd placed it on the tank before disappearing once again. Running up to stand behind the two soldiers in blue who were watching Hallows.

"That guy's fucking insane!" Tucker said before ducking back into cover as a rocket collided with the other side of the rock they were hiding behind. I huffed.

"I think all of my team are a bit nuts, but insane... Nah. That's you guys in this damn canyon." The two jumped, spinning around with weapons drawn and aiming at my head. "Yo, I wanted to tell you that _now_ would be a good time to get out of here while my Private keeps the tank busy."

As if on cue there was another blast and this time, right above my head. I don't know why I didn't flinch, I didn't even register the fact _a tank round_ had just hit the wall above my head while the two in front of me dived back into cover. I just simply dusted off the few stray rocks on my armour. My god, maybe I was going crazy... Can you catch craziness?

"Why should we trust you? You're buddies were throwing _paint_ at us." Church demanded.

"Either a) stay here and hide and I call my team back, or b) move you're ass and get out of here. I don't care either way, my job is to protect the Alpha and that's all I _should_ really care about. I _should_ leave but I don't like watching idiots nearly get themselves blown up." I crossed my arms over my chest. Both shrunk back at the heat of my glare.

* * *

 **Baggins's POV-**

"Dere er fullstendig og absolutt idioter." **(You guys are complete and utter morons.)** I stated flatly, looking at the two Reds who thought they were arguing with me. I just kept insulting them.

"English, dude, English!" Grif growled. I just huffed, checking my shields once more.

"Yo podría tomar una lección de López y que insultar a idiotas algunos productos de la misma." ( **I might just take a lesson from Lopez and insult you morons some more like this.)** I grinned, making a random gesture.

"NO! We have to get out of here! If we don't we'll die!" Simmons said in panic and I had to hide my laugh.

"Do you even understand us?" Grif asked in desperation and I wished I had a camera. A quick look around the jeep had me filling with a small sense of dread. It was nearing the time.

A random punch was sent my way and I caught it in time. Grif had tried to punch me? Idiot. Shoving him away I turned towards the jeep.

"Yo realmente no tengo tiempo para esta mierda." **(I really don't have time for this bullshit.)** I growled before flipping the jeep back over. The two Reds squeaked as I turned back to them.

"Alright you two morons, here's the deal," I growled, pointing at the tank from over the jeep. "My shields can handle two more blast from that tank before they give out and they need a five minute recharge cycle. As of right now, two of my best friends are trying to save you and the Blues from utter destruction by tank, so I will say this once. Run like the devil's on you're heels and don't stop or else I'll sick Quinn on you."

I paused long enough to sink in before growling.

"MOVE YOU'RE ASSES SOLDIERS!" I blinked as the two ran for it and shrugged before dropping my shields. I could hear Quinn arguing with Blues.

A few shots nearly hit them and you could hear them cursing as they got away.

"Reds are out of the line of fire and running for their base. You ready Quinn?"

 ** _"DO YOU REALLY FUCKING WANT TO DIE YOU STUPID IDIOTS?!"_** I winced at the harsh noise.

 _ **"I'll take that as a yes."**_ Hunter sighed before I saw a dust trail leading away from the tank. **_"You're turn Hallows."_**

The man standing on the tank taunting it paused and groaned before jumping into the air and activating his jet pack once again.

 ** _"I'm gonna die."_** He whined before taking off back towards our base while Church, Tucker and Quinn appeared from behind the rock. Sheila was pointing right at them.

 ** _"I swear to god if you die Quinn one of us will resurrect you're sorry ass."_** Hunter hissed and you could hear the smirk in our Sergeant's voice.

 ** _"Will do Corporal Hunter."_** Then the tank fired.

* * *

 **Quinn's POV-**

"DUCK!" I shouted, dragging Tucker down with me. Church had been ahead of us and hadn't been able to get out of the way in time. Blood splattered everywhere but it was clear that Church's armour had taken the brunt of it. I had no doubt though there was shrapnel and other random pieces of metal inside the mans body. I was no doctor but I'd seen enough action movies I suppose.

"Holy fuck! CHURCH!" Tucker shouted scrambling to his feet. "Church talk to me!"

Church groaned pitifully and I mentally sighed.

"YOU SHOT CHURCH YOU TEAM KILLING FUCKTARD!" He shouted, and you could feel the man glaring at the tank. I was still on the ground trying to process what just happened. I knew it would happen, but something was wrong here. I didn't know what, I just kept staring at Church's body trying to figure it out.

"Tucker... Tucker..." Church groaned and I slowly stood up.

"Church! It's going to be okay man!"

"No... Ah- Ahm not... gonna make it... Tucker... There's something... I need... To tell you..." Church groaned and I frowned.

"What is it?" Tucker asked hesitantly. I could hear the sadness in his voice. Even though Alpha wasn't actually a human, could this be the first time he actually saw a friend die? Very possible. We all knew Tucker and Church could definitely be considered best friends.

"I just want you to know... I always hated you... I always hated you the most..." Tucker growled (and did I hear a hitch of breath?) before saying the line I knew I'd heard before.

"Yeah, I know you did, now hurry up and die you prick."

It wasn't venomous like in the series, it was sad.

"Okay..."

That moment, the think that was bugging me hit me like a runaway Warthog.

This was the first time I'd seen someone die. I could see the blood and the flesh and broken armour.

Why wasn't I nauseous like I should be? Where was the regret for my actions? For letting Church die?

I felt _nothing._

Worry creased my brow for a moment before my attention was caught by a silent sob from Tucker.

"This is all you're fault!" I flinched back as the aqua armoured man turned to glare at me. "You told us to run and look what happened!"

Still _nothing._

"You're the reason Church is dead."

 _I know I am, but without Alpha doing this, he'd never be able to find his potential. Alpha and Epsilon._ I thought sourly as I straightened my back.

"Like I said my job is to protect the Alpha." I stated mechanically before turning around and away from the man. Sheila's auto lock seemed to have returned to the jeep since the Warthog was now doing flips all over the canyon.

"Where are you going?" Tucker demanded and I heard a click of his Magnum's safety going off.

"I have to return to my team. We risked our lives to try and protect you and the Reds." Simple and sweet but apparently not enough for Tucker.

"That's not an answer. Why were you protecting both of us?"

"Because maybe I see something in you that you're higher ups don't," Turning around to come face to face with a pistol. "Maybe I see a fact that this canyons group of idiots has something the other Reds and Blues don't have."

"Yeah? And whats that?" Tucker snorted. I smirked from behind my helmet.

"I'm sure in time, you'll figure it out. See you around." I was gone as soon as the words had left my mouth, returning to my team's side. Church was looking over at me.

"Boss?" Hallows said in worry as Baggins placed a hand on my shoulder and I heaved a sigh.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you Church." He shrugged.

"You tried. Beside's apparently _I'm_ the team killing fucktard."

"Welp, I say, we grab lunch." Baggins suggest right before four stomachs growled simultaneously.

"That works, I have to go get my Sniper Rifle, I have to go kill that pink guy. You four go _stay out of trouble_." He emphasized and we all crossed our fingers behind our backs.

"Sure thing!"

"Kay."

"Whatever you say."

"Okey-dokie!"

Church left and I heaved a sigh.

"Let's get out of here. Texas is going to be here in a few hours and I think we all need a bit of a rest." I wrapped an arm around Hunter's shoulders and we walked towards our base with the boys flanking us.

"...Did you really call Sheila a over grown oven on steroids?" Baggins asked only to dodge a flying rock sent his way.

* * *

"Oh fuck berries." I growled as I glared at the screen in front of me. The sandwich I'd been munching on forgotten as I watched Texas walk towards Blue Base.

"I'll get my gun." Baggins said, walking out of the room as he threw his apple core into the garbage can with a perfect shot.

"Ya know, I kinda want to find out if the four of us could beat Texas." Hallows said as he looked at the screen and I shared a look with Hunter.

"I'd rather not get my ass handed to me." She said flat, throwing her bag of chips at his head.

"You're the best fighter of all of us. I think we could take her." Hallows was going to get pulverized. I could see it.

I rolled my eyes, and walked out of the Control Room. The short walk to the Armoury was spent humming to Thousand Foot Crutch's Untraveled Road. It was good battle theme music if I said so myself.

"You look cheerful." Baggins smirked as I got my DMR off the rack.

"Just thinking, I need to plan our next move. This on the go right before it happens stuff isn't going to work forever. Plus we don't know what will happen after the end of Season 13." I reminded and he nodded with a frown.

 _ **"If I may Ms. Quinn?"**_ Sugar pipped up as the holoprojector in the Armoury flickered on to reveal the short midget that was our AI. Sugar was all purple and looked like a German Shepard. _**"Austin-776 left a file designated Red and Blue Seasons. Should you wish to**_ **catch up _on you're series, they are available for you."_**

I nodded at the AI before huffing. Baggins sighed.

"Couldn't you have told us that _before_ Sugar?"

 _ **"And ruin the surprise Mr. Baggins?"**_

I giggled as the two started to argue before turning around and grabbing my helmet off the table behind me. Putting it onto my head as I walked out of the Armoury and flicked on the radio.

"Quinn to Hallows and Hunter. Baggins and I'll go keep our eyes on the idiots."

Hunter was first to answer. _**"Sure thing. I'll keep Hallows from blowing up the base."**_

 ** _"Just the two of you? I'm wondering if that's safe."_**

"Get you're head out of the gutter you pervert." I called, walking past the Control Room where Hallows was managing to keep Hunter in a choke hold just to mess up her hair.

"Do you think he'll ever grow up?" Baggins asked as he caught up to me, Rifle over his shoulder.

"...Nah, wouldn't be Corvus if he grew up. Wise he may be, mature, not so much." I giggled. "Now come on, we got to go spy on a Freelancer."

 ** _"-Caboose is gonna die if she misses."_**

"I see what you mean."

* * *

I looked through my scope carefully watching as Tex reloaded her Magnum and started firing once more at the blue spartan she was using for target practice.

"Ya know, it's still a mystery to me on how Caboose lived so long." Baggins said as he lined up a shot on Tucker.

"Eh, no sho-" Baggins fired and you could see Tucker stumble forwards from the hit to the back of the head.

"Shit, move it!" I cried, hauling my best friend to his feet and making a run for our base.

"Why are we running!?" Baggins asked as I dragged him to a stop in front of our bases front door.

"Because they have _Texas_ with them and she has a very good chance of hitting us with _real_ rounds." I huffed, releasing my friends wrist as he held it tenderly. Oops.

"You're a worrier, I had my shields a the ready if she returned fire." He said, patting the top of my helmet before grabbing my wrist. "Now, come on Tess, we have to get our guns back that _you_ left on the cliff."

I groaned. _NO! NOT MY DMR!_

* * *

 **Blue Base-**

"That stupid little fucking asshole!" Tucker cursed, turning to glare up at an empty cliff. Texas paused. "Those fucker's don't fucking stop, we've pretty much lost Church and their already back at it!"

"Who is back at what?" Texas asked, spying the red paint on the mans helmet. Worry gripped her slightly as she looked at the paint then up to the cliff face where the blue was looking.

"There's a separate team that's been attacking us with paint for the last week or so. Church figure's they were special forces like you. There's three of them. A red and two greens. One of green ones is a girl. She was with us when Church died. If she hadn't told us to move Church would still be alive."

 _So, the girl wasn't lying. They really are here. She must have been trying to save the Alpha._ Texas thought as she spied a pair of green and red armoured figures creep up on the cliff grab some weapons and disappear again back from where they came from.

 _If she wasn't lying about this, then there is a good chance that they won't know already... They won't know why York and North disappeared all those years ago..._

* * *

 **Dreamer: Hehe cliffhanger! There you have it ladies and gents! Chapter Four!**

 **Baggins:** _*Comes in with Hallows and hides behind Dreamer*_

 **Hallows: SAVE US!**

 **Dreamer: Oh no you don't!** _*Kicks boys out of room*_ **Anyways, I want to say thanks to everyone who's checked out Team Vortex and to my best friends who inspired this crazy team!**

 **I also want to thank:**

-Rebekah Redwolf

 **and everyone else for their reviews, favs and follows!**

 _*Two shadows creep up on Dreamer and grab her before disappearing with her*_

 **Quinn:** _*Pops out from behind the couch with a snickering Hunter*_ **For more on Team Vortex, review, fav and follow!**

 **Hunter: Till next time guys!**

 **Dreamer:** _*_ _From somewhere in the house*_ **HOWLIN' MAD AND LOV- GET YOU'RE HANDS OFF ME!**

 **Quinn and Hunter: Howlin' mad and Lovin' it! ;3**


	5. NOTICE

**NOTICE-**

 **As of a few days from now, I won't have internet for a unknown amount of time though I might have internet back by September. That means this story and all my others are being put on Hiatus officially unless I manage to work on them on my personal laptop and can up load them when I'm able to log onto the internet.**

 **This message is basically the same (and because I'm lazy) for all my stories.**

 **Note that stories following stories maybe updated while I have no internet because I can actually work on them at home:**

-Agents of NEST (Transformers)  
-Dimensional Drive (Transformers)  
-Memory is Key (Transformers)  
-Shadows of the Nightfury (Hobbit)  
-Simple Mechanics (Transformers and Avengers)  
-Substituting a Life (Red vs Blue)  
-The Hobbit - An Unexpected Companion (Hobbit)

 **As I said before, I'll see what I can do on them. The only reason my one RvB story is on there is because I got a book and plans for that one while the others are still stuck in the first season.**

 **Again, I'm sorry for al this, unfortunately you have to go where the work is.**

 **From the very terrified Authoress,**

 **~Dreamer**

 **PS. Please don't kill me!**


End file.
